


Sacrificing for A Good Night's Sleep

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Series: Just Little BuckyNat Things [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Babies, F/M, obligatory baby fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for BuckyNat Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrificing for A Good Night's Sleep

Bucky barely had himself stripped down to shirt and shorts, the floor locked up, and two glasses of water to put on the nightstand before the monitor on Natasha’s side of the bed started wailing.

He wasn’t sure which monitor it was, but if it had anything to do with SHIELD or The Avengers, they could just fuck right on off. It was too late for that and Bucky’s eyelids already felt leaden as he flopped into bed for some well deserved shut-eye.

The tinny JARVIS-like voice from the monitor alerted them both to the state of their young child.

“No exterior windows have been breached in the nursery, but young Grant’s heart rate is elevated.”

Natasha stirred under the covers and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Thank you, JARVIS. I’ll be right there.”

“Let me handle it. I’m already up and I know you just came off a mission.” Bucky almost said she looked tired, but knew from experience that that was the wrong thing to say. He shoved himself into a sitting position and paused a second before getting up with more sounds than a super soldier should make.

She nodded just as JARVIS chirped another helpful message. “Captain Rogers wishes to know if you needed any assistance with young Grant.”

“Tell him we can handle it, no sense in everyone being awake right now.” Bucky leaned down to kiss the top of Natasha’s hair and walked to their son’s nursery, where the wailing was actually coming from.

Liho and Chainsaw were sitting at attention by the door, acting like more like guard dogs than cats and actually hissed at Bucky when he picked up the screaming baby from his cradle. Grant’s hair was mussed, with fat tears rolling down his freckled cheeks.

Bucky tried rocking him back to sleep, singing to him, everything that his sleep-deprived brain could think to do for his now-shrieking child. Finally, he just gave up and went back to the bedroom where Natasha had fallen asleep in exactly the same position he’d left her in.

“Nat, help.” His wife’s head popped up so fast that it gave Bucky whiplash, she looked just as sleep deprived as he felt. Probably running at the barest minimum that her version of the serum would allow before what Tony liked to call “total system shut down.”

“What’s wrong with him?” She dragged herself out of bed, pulling half the sheets along behind her

He handed Grant to Natasha, without their normal joking  _‘tag out!’_ because he was just too tired to manage. “I don’t know. I tried everything, he’s not even hungry and you know that kid is  _always_ hungry.”

The second Grant had settled into his mother’s arms, he’d quieted and both parents gave similar, heavy sighs. Natasha tucked the edges of his blankets closer around him, wandering around the room in what Sam jokingly said was the parent dance.

“I’ll stay up with him,” She gave him a worn smile and kissed his scruffy cheek. “Like you said, no sense in everyone being awake and you have to debrief Hill tomorrow.”

“You’ve stayed up with him every night this week…” He protested even as he shuffled close to bed, like it had him in its gravitational pull.

“Yeah, and one more night isn’t going to kill me. Besides,” She shrugged and rocked like she was caught in a loop. It made Bucky feel guilty for wanting to sleep when she was so obviously on her last legs. “I got a couple of minutes before you came in, it’ll be fine.”

He looked at the bed, then back at his wife who was literally sleep-talking Russian to their son, and got up with a huff. “I’ll put on a pot of coffee.”


End file.
